Intermediate Magic
If you study magic, by level 10 it is assumed you would have found one that, in particular, you are adept at. Certain kinds of magic work best with certain schools of science/religion. Below are the different advanced schools of elemental magic, and whatever schools of religious/scientific magic you can pair them with. Your magika advances in levels independantly to your character's levels. Once you hit level 10 with any element, you'll both find it easier to learn basic magic, and that you can do far more interesting things with the element you've been using the most. You can reach level 10 with up to four elements, though it is conceivable, with eaons in the game, to master level 30 magika for all the elements... just not very likely.'' Moreover, each of the eight advanced kinds of magic have a very special ability tagged to them you can only learn in a specific place for each element, which you have to find (some are more obvious than others). AQUAEMANCY (water) More permanent and delicate control over water. Rumored ability: the ability to work with water in its liquid and solid form as well, and to heat or chill water into its other forms telekineticly. ANEMOMANCY (wind) More permanent and delicate control over wind and air. Rumored ability: being able to throw one's voice over long distances, like using the wind to carry a spoken message to someone countries away. *Wind Dragon: Condense, Shape, and Think Big put together with Push allow for the creation of a long wind dragon. Its sentience, attack abilities, and strategy will differ based on how it's made. *Tracker: pull scents to your nose and in greater quantities. It's sort of like wafting a smell your way, and about as limited. *Decompression: sharply pull all accessible air out of body. Use it to suffocate a victim silently. With Think Small and Push together could become Explosive Decompression by filling and then removing the body of air. *Vacuum: pull enough air out of a region. Add Shape and you have a vacuum wall or spheres to defend. Use Think Small and Cut to pull out blood and intracellular fluid. Use that, Condense, Push, and be at a high level and you can rip out bones. *Puppet-mastering: create Wind Armor on another person, if dense enough you now have control of their body, and can crush them if you're good enough at Condense (more likely this would require heavy and precise use of Push techniques. Crushing is still possible). Turn it into an Iron Maiden by adding Cut. *Delayed explosion: use Condense to create a super-fine needle capable of piercing flesh, armor, stone, or metal. Have it move toward the heart or any vital point. Then, rapidly de-condense and Boom! (This is actually possible and it's the most lethal technique here. Woo!) *A fine, red mist: Does something absolutely, positively need to be ended with no chance of survival? Combine Push, Think Big, Condense, and probably Think Small while you're at it to create a blade of wind. Your opponent laughs at you for wasting so much energy to make a sword. Slash it once and literally everything you see will be covered by blades. Tiny, tiny blades with no room between them. Guess what everything in front of you turns into. Throw in Push to scatter the particles far and wide. (Level 30 magic? Very likely) Think Big: (these should be possible to some degree, but we're talking level 30 for pretty much all of them) *Fist of God: Condense used on a massive scale, Shaped into a fist. Might as well drop a small house on them. *Wind Bomb: Even bigger than Fist of God, this is just a massive sphere of Cut. This isn't for an enemy, this is to take out an army or a castle. *Breath of God: where Fist of God is a smash from above, this is a blast from in front. Add Cut, because there's no kill like overkill. *Mountain Crusher: everything gets Condensed at once, with enough pressure to crack stones with ease. *Hurricane: giant, cutting whirlwind. Make sure to grab chunks of earth and shrapnel to add to the danger. *All shall Bow: one blade of Cut, elongated as far as you are able. This will clear-cut everything. *The very Mountains shall rise: if you're at the level where you can use any of these, why hover? Make the earth rise to where you want. Shove air deep into the bowels of the earth andrend great chunks out to the height you wish. *Storm Call: pull the ambient water together with some particles in enough quantity an you can summon a storm. Or just make a cloud for the hell of it. (this is more a water technique, or lightning, but not very rule-abiding) *Rock You Like a Hurricane: the user spins rapidly, Pulling in air from all around. While this is an easy thing to do from the start, this technique becomes dangerous at high levels. At enough speed and power the winds become self-sustaining, and the user begins to Yank. Having a hurricane around you under your control allows you to smash and crush your enemies. It also makes a bitchin' dance, but controlling it is a challenge. Think Small: (most of these are either impossible or high-level stuff as much as the Think Big stuff is) *Heat: use the principles behind sound production to create microwaves. Amplify this technique to have a non-lethal crowd stopper, just like today! (Probably a fire magic) *Static Electricity: use dry air currents to create a basic Van DeGraff generator. Create two with someone in between and you can zap them. Use Storm Call with this and you have an attack that can increase your chances against 20 Dragons. (yeah, more of a lightning magic, really) *Microsurgery: carefully guide an amount of air to a problem area and either knit it together or use Cut to remove it. Ostensibly usable on bacteria, viruses, and fungi, it's unlikely that a human can ever be precise enough to manage that. *Expand: create outward pressure in the spaces between things. You begin by using vacuum, grow to separating cells, then shattering cells, and finally pulling apart molecular chains. You could smash atoms together, but splitting an atom is not something doable without ridiculous effort. *Blockage: create a tiny Wind Wall in a vital location. The aorta, for example? (Also a good water technique) *Superconductor: use Swirl at its apex to reduce the temperature of the air to a near-liquid state. In addition to being deadly on its own, you increase electrical attacks and general conductivity immensely. You can bridge a cut wire this way. (or just use lightning magic) *Wind Helm: you can deal with unbreathable atmospheres in two ways: the simplest is to make a bubble of clean air around your head and consume it over time. The more sophisticated method is to create a section that filters out anything except clean air. Might be interesting to see what else you could filter. (the first bit is probably doable at a lower level. The second would be high level stuff) *Death by a thousand cuts: does what it says on the tin. PYROMANCY (fire) More permanent and delicate control over fire. Rumored ability: being able to create the heat needed for pyromancy out of the slightest presence of kinetic energy, like rubbing palms together. GEOMANCY (mineral) Here, you will gain a more permanent and delicate control over earth and minerals. Rumored ability: the ability to command the earth to swallow someone up, encasing them in the core of the planet FLORAMANCY (plantlife) More permanent and delicate control over growing plants. Rumored ability: being able to communicate via pheromones with plants and some animals PROCELLAMANCY (storm) More permanent and delicate control over forces such as storms and electricity. Rumored ability: reading and having some basic control over the electrical signals in the brain (non-sentient creatures and lower levels, sentient creatures at higher levels) SIDUMANCY (light) More permanent and delicate control over light. Rumored ability: the ability to hide in and by way of beams of light (by which I mean the kind of beams of light you'd see filtering through trees in a forest). UMBRUMANCY (shadow) More permanent and delicate control over shadow. Rumored ability: the ability to spread one's particles apart in a cloud, both to travel through things and to have things travel through you Category:Magic